Overmolded inserts generally involve a plastic housing molding around an insert. In some embodiments, the insert can provide an attachment point between the plastic molding and another article. For example, in plumbing applications, plastic pipes or fittings can be molded over inserts comprising threads. Supply or drainage lines or plumbing fixtures having a threaded end can be connected to the insert via the threads to provide fluid flow between the supply or drainage line and the plastic pipe. As an additional example, a plastic handle can be molded over a metal insert comprising threads to engage, for example, a tool or cookware (e.g., a pan or a pan).